THERES ONE WORD FOR HOW YOU MAKE ME FEEL, FURIOUS
by charliedoll459
Summary: EDWARD AND BELLA GET THE LEAD ROLES IN THE NEW MOVIE, BUT TOO BAD THINGS GET OFF TO A REALLY BAD START. HOW WILL THEIR BEHAVIOUR TOWRADS EACH OTHER EFFECT THE MAKING OF THE MOVIE?
1. HELLO, IM EDWARD CULLEN

Edwards POV

_**About three things I was absolutely positive. First Edward was a vampire, second, there was a part of him-and I didn't know how dominant that part might be-that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.**_

_**When Kristin Stewart moves to the gloomy town of forks and meets the mysterious, alluring Robert Pattinson, her life takes a thrilling and terrifying turn. With his porcelain skin, golden eye, mesmerizing voice, and supernatural gifts, Edward is both irresistible and impenetrable. Up until now, he has managed to keep his true identity hidden but Kris is determined to uncover his dark secret.**_

_**What Kris doesn't realize is that the closer she gets to him, the more she is putting herself and those around her at risk. And it might be too late to turn back…**_

I sat in the corridor waiting for someone to call my name to indicate I can enter for my audition. I had read the script over and over, I even purchased the books to which this movie is based on. I was gripped, they aren't books that I would normally read but still addictive. I was enticed and hooked with the characters and the strange situations. Everyone knows vampires and shit like that aren't real, but these books, and this movie, is something else, it's amazing.

I lifted my head at the sound of the audition room door slamming shut. A guy in his early twenties, wild, dark hair similar to mine, came out looking inconsolable.

"bad?" I questioned curiously at his grief flooded face. The look on his face said I was wrong, it was worse than bad, I predict it could have been horrific.

"I went to kiss the girl and I _accidentally _burped in her face, then when we climbed on the bed I lost my grip and _fell _off the bed and just when I thought it _couldn't _get any worse I realized that when I fell, I grabbed her shirt, nearly pulling her off the bed with me and ripping it!" I couldn't believe what I'd just heard, that is the worst audition in history. No wonder he's so disturbed by it, well at least my performance would look brilliant in comparison, I don't think there's any chance my audition could be out shined by _that_.

"unlucky dude" I stated. He just nodded and waddled away sulking, throwing his script in the trash on his way out.

"Edward Cullen, you can go in now" the kind women smiled at me from behind her small desk. Her kindness sadly didn't erase the bats having a party in my stomach. I took a deep breath, stood up, and made my way inside.

First thing I noticed was a long table at the back of the room with four people sat at it. They each had their own plaques on the desk in front of them with their name and role in the movie. Producer Greg Mooradian, director Catharine Hardwick, writer of the book Stephanie Mayer and script writer Melissa Rosenberg.

Second thing-or should I say person-I noticed was a girl standing in the middle of the room. She had long dark hair with a glow of burgundy, her eyes were big and brown and skin so pale, my first thought was that she was probably be playing a vampire in the movie, but she had a name tag on her white-and slightly torn-shirt, Bella swan, _Kris. _So this is the girl playing the lead, it was undeniable that she was beautiful in a natural way. I noticed also that they had got the details just replicated to in the books, hair color, the same, eye color, the same, just her standing there, she looks just how I pictured her to be when I was reading the books.

I however, was no longer certain that I could be the fixed person for the role of Robert. The tortured soul that is somehow beautiful and absolutely perfect, great, I have to play perfect, that sounds simple enough…not.

"hello, I'm Edward Cullen" I announced as I walked to stand next to Bella. I took the time to read their expressions, they seemed pleased, either that or I just missed out on a druggy session, which I somehow doubted. Each of them introduced themselves personally, even thought they already had their plaques. I turned left to look at Bella

"hey, I'm Bella, I play Kris in the movie" she informed me with a smile. Damn she's cute and I bet she knows it.

"ok you can choose two scenes from the list, scene 1, 2, 3 or 4" Catherine said warmly. I swallowed hard, I forgot how nerve wreaking these auditions were.

"yeah, um….1 and 3 please" I stated, but I regretted it, because scene c was the bed scene, all I have to do to have a chance at this role is to stay on the bed, which is not so complex. But I intended to start with scene a, which is the scene where they have there first conversation in biology.

"ok, props are over there for scene 1 and 3" the producer indicated behind us. There was a bed, nothing special and a desk next to it which was obviously meant to be a table in the science lab.

"1 first yeah?" Bella said heading towards the desk, I think she could sense my tension at the situation I had just dropped myself in. I looked at the door pleadingly, contemplating to ditch my acting career and just apply for a job at my local pizza restaurant, but honestly a career as an actor would be far more cool than being a pizza delivery boy. I sucked in another deep breath, this isn't even the bed scene and I'm already uneasy.

I dropped my script on the floor so I would look more professional and prepared, to look as though I didn't _need _the assistance of my lines written down for me to see. It was all in my head, memorized, I just prayed my mind wouldn't go blank with nerves.

*~*~*~*~

By the end I was relived, that was the longest 45 minutes of my life. I had spoken my lines perfectly and being with Bella was encouraging in a strange way. I felt awkward to begin with when we first got on the bed but after a while I was fine and the act was progressing just as I'd hoped. I had to talk a little bit about myself and why I wanted the part. They seemed happy enough with what they had witnessed over the duration of my audition.

"you've got the part!" Catherine announced loud and proud with a grin. Of course that sent me jumping around like a 5 year old being told they can have Christmas everyday of the year. My smile was impossible to hide, my joy leaked every essence of my being. This is cause for celebration, Jasper-my best friend-should be outside now, waiting for me, drinks on me tonight dude.

"thank you, this means a lot, you have no idea how much I've worked on this" I beamed at everyone, I'm glad I didn't choose to run out the door and get a career delivering pizza's.

I collected information that was held in a giant red folder. Scripts, agenda, what I need, where and when filming will start and blah, blah, blah. The second I walked outside Jasper read it on my face, I got the role.

"congratulations Edward scissor hands" he said pulling me in for a man hug. We look like a pair of queens, but I didn't care, I was the man playing the hot Vampire Robert Pattinson.

"what?" a small voice questioned behind us. A voice I knew just of recent, Bella's. I turned round to see her with a replica of my red folder and a look of confusion on her face, that was equal to mine. _What?_

"get it, his name is Edward and his hair looks like he's licked a battery" Jasper explained, it took a moment to hit me, he was mocking my hair style. I glared at him but a sudden howl of laughter distracted me. Bella had her had on her stomach, her face pink with laughter, I swear I could almost see tears appearing in her eyes.

"what the fuck are _you _laughing at?" I growled. Her laughter paused but she had to bite her lip in effort to no longer offend me by laughing any more, but it was all over her face that she found my so called _friend, _funny.

"I thought it funny" Jasper mumbled to himself, probably disappointed that I found his joke more insulting rather than hysterical.

"don't worry, it was" she assured him. The look on her face was that she was trying to make Jasper feel better, but obviously not realizing that at the same time, she was _again _offending me. Whether or not it was intentional, I was still pissed off.

"get lost" I snarled at her. Swiftly I grabbed Jaspers arm and marched us both out the building. Not for a second looking back at her face, but I imagined that her jaw was more or less on the floor. Once outside I composed myself and went over in my head what just happened.

"fuck!" I growled, annoyed with myself this time. I lifted my fingers in to my hair and grabbed at it in irritation.

"what dude?" Jasper asked looking truly clueless.

"I told her to get lost, then I grabbed you and ran out, so basically it was me who got lost, you get it? Now she will think I'm an idiot" I cussed to myself. My own stupidity, my actions totally contradicted my words, making me look stupid…._well done Edward_. But that wasn't the only reason for me to regret the past 5 minutes.

I was going to be spending the next god knows how many years of my life, with her _in i_t. It's contract, 3 movies, which is at least 3 years, could be more depending on the amount of promotion they want us to do and if they decide to make breaking dawn into a movie. _Well done Edward! _Inside I repeatedly scolded myself.

**a/n SECoND FAN FIC FOR TWILIGHT, I LIKE THE BEGINNING, HOPE U ALL LOVES IT :D**


	2. WEARING CHERRY SODA

**Chapter 2**

**Bella POV**

"**Bella come on, wake up" a mix of banging on the door and Alice's voice woke me from my slumber. I groaned, then rolled over to look at my alarm clock, 6am. **

"**come on Bella were gonna be late" she continued to bang and shout.**

"**okay, I'm awake, I'll meet you in the lobby later" I shouted back with my voice still gravely from sleep. Suddenly the banging and the shouting stopped, thank god. **

**Half of the twilight cast and crew lived in LA, we all had a flight to Washington at 8:30am, we had to meet at LAX airport at 7am. It was now 8am and everyone was here, except one person, Edward. Everyone was worried, we all had our schedules, everyone had been contacted to make sure they remembered the flight, they had successfully gotten hold of Edward last night, but strangely he wasn't here, and he was an hour late, if he didn't hurry then he would miss the flight.**

**Catharine Hardwick had been on her cell phone for the past hour, leaving him voice mails because the **_**idiot **_**had his phone switched off. **

"**Edward, if you're not here and we miss this flight, you're in big trouble!" she hissed into the phone. That caught my attention immediately**

"**wait, what do you mean, we miss the flight? Can't he catch another flight behind us?" I questioned her. I didn't understand, because he's late, we all have to suffer, it irritated me fiercely. I had been rudely awakened at a time before even God wakes up, to get here at 7am, for almost no reason, I could kill him. I snarled to myself.**

**She shook her head and began calling him again.**

"**where is that **_**moron**_**?" I growled in frustration. I felt like he was sabotaging my chances at this role, if he tried to put my job in jeopardy then I would hunt him down and castrate the boy! I had a really **_**bad **_**feeling that things wont be running as smoothly as I'd hoped they would.**

**Alice, noted the sound of irritation in my voice and bit her lip. Alice was part of the cast for the movie, she will be playing Ashley. Alice and I had become almost best friends, in the short space of time. Rosalie and Emmett were also at the airport, they play Nikki and Kellan, have started a romance off screen as well as on screen. Carlisle and Esme play the foster parents, Peter and Elizabeth, however they had also taken on the parent roles when the cameras **_**were not **_**rolling. The rest of the cast will be flying in to Washington from New York. **

"**what's up with you?" Emmett asked confused. His big lean and muscular body towered over me as he threw his back pack of hand luggage onto his shoulder. Emmett had short black hair and was built like monster truck, large and boisterous. **

"**nothing" I snapped at him. Everyone almost took a step back, I was normally the quiet one. It was obvious everyone was surprised by my attitude, even more so that I snapped at the largest member of the group.**

"**someone's not a morning person" Rosalie laughed quietly to herself. I glared at her but she just pursed her lips as a response. I couldn't deny that she was absolutely beautiful, her blond hair that fell to her waist, her piercing blue eyes and lips that could put a red rose to shame. I felt slightly jealous, she was a complete opposite to me and my long dark burgundy hair, hazel eyes and pale pink lips. The only thing we have in common is our smooth, pale, snow white skin.**

"**whatever" I shrugged "I'm going to the vending machine to get a drink" I grabbed my bag and walked away hastily rushing to the airport café. With every second that past I grew more frustrated, more agitated and more pissed off. All he had to do was get his ass to the airport at a certain time and if he can't manage that then I'm scared to find out what else he can't do. It's so simple even a monkey could do it. I wonder if the viewers would notice if a monkey played the part of Robert in the movie, sadly, I'm predicting yes. Never the less, I always live in hope.**

**I found the vending machine perked on the corner and I had to dodge passers by rushing past me as I stood there pondering what I wanted. With a quick scan I decided on cherry soda. I pulled it out of the hatch at the bottom and opened it straight away, unfortunately, something collided hard with me as I did.**

**In a second I was lay on the floor, looking up at the ceiling, confused and baffled, I felt a pain in my arm from where something large had collided into me. Panicking and eager to see what had sent me flying-and feeling embarrassed by the strange looks from passers by-I shot up onto my feet, I noticed that my can of cherry soda felt half as light as before. The second thing I noticed was a body on the floor opposite me, 5ft away. His white t-shirt vandalized by red stains, very large white stains, infact there was more red than white, and when I got a look at his face, it was just as red, but not red from the soda, but with rage.**

"**where the fuck have you **_**been**_**? we've been waiting forever, **_**you **_**could have made us miss the flight!" I growled furiously. He stood up in a flash and looked down at his defaced t-shirt. After a few seconds of me being ignored while he examined the damage he snapped his vision to look up at me, with more anger on his face than last time.**

"**this shirt is Hugo Boss you clumsy bitch, thanks, **_**now **_**I'm all sticky and look like a member of fight club! As for making you miss the flight, I'm here now aren't I?" he snarled at me. When he leaned closer I could see that it wasn't just his shirt that got covered in soda, his face was actually dripping with red fizzy liquid, I hadn't noticed it before because the red soda had camouflaged with his red and extremely enraged face.**

"**well we've been trying to get hold of you all morning, is finding the power button on a cell phone to complex for you, because if you don't have the intelligence to use phones then we can always resort to plastic cups" his eyes bugged out of his head and his jaw gapped open. He was mortified at my insulting his intelligence, I was really hitting a nerve and I loved it. It didn't occur to me that I was being out of line. After all he bit my head off after our audition and now he was so irresponsible as to turn up late. I couldn't dodge the way he made me feel, **_**furious**_**.**

"_**fuck you!**_**" he stuck his middle finger up and held it a few inches in front of my face. His retaliation was so simple, just like he is in the head, dumbass. I couldn't hide my smirk at his stupidity. **

"**wow, it must have taken every brain cell you have to think of that!" I mocked picking my bag up off the floor "and by the way, the world does **_**not **_**revolve around you, so from now own, attempt to be on time and don't keep us all waiting around for you" I turned on my heel and left without looking back at his face, **_**jerk! **_

"_**bitch!**_**" he shouted from far behind me. I shook my head and continued walking, how childish.**

**I reached the terminal with seconds to spare when the flight was called. I knew Edward had reached the terminal when I heard everyone yell "where have you been?" and "we've been calling you all morning" everyone was letting rip at him, especially Catherine, he deserved the aggravation he was getting.**

"**come on Bella, I want breakfast" Alice whined holding open the door to our hotel room. It was 7:30am and we were on our way downstairs for breakfast before the crew and cast made our way to the set for the first scene. None of us felt up to it, we had only had 4 hours sleep, we drove from the airport to the set where we had a meeting and new schedules. By the time we arrived at the hotel it was 1am and then we had to hang around and get our keys then settle in. Alice and I shared a room with two double beds. Emmett and Rosalie shared a room, with only one double bed(obviously). Carlisle and Esme the same, then Edward was spending the night with the character that plays Jackson and a single room for the character that plays Taylor.**

**I had pulled my hair up in to a ponytail, I never put make-up on, what's the point when the make-up team take it off and do it again? Alice however didn't feel the same, she wore a emerald green satin camisole and dark denim jeans, her hair styled short, dark and bouncy, with every piece of make-up she owned painted perfectly on her face.**

**Once we reached the restaurant downstairs I saw Emmett, Rosalie, Catherine Hardwick and Edward. I swallowed hard, he sat at a small table in a far corner by a large window that had a large space of bright light peering through, sat next to a pale skinned guy with ivory blond hair. He looked like a super model, but admittedly I never swooned, I wasn't into blonds. However, when I turned to pull Alice towards the food bar, I saw her gapping at the table they sat at. I looked over once again, they sat talking laughing, like friends while eating their breakfast, just like Alice and I should be. I felt my stomach growl.**

"**I know, his hair is ridiculously bed head" I laughed at Edwards hair style, he had it the same as usual, wild and freaky styled. Alice turned and looked at me, her face overflowing with bewilderment. **

"**no its not, his hair is perfect, his eyes are perfect, his lips, his outfit…" I rolled my eyes "I've always had a thing for blonds" she finished turning her attention back to their table. Now I get to be the bewildered one, Edward wasn't blond. I took another look at the table, where Edward and his friend sat, it hit me in the face, she was talking about Edwards friend.**

"**yeah well, you can meet Goldilocks later, now lets get breakfast" I didn't wait for a response, I grabbed her hand and hurried us over to where they served the food. She muttered an apology for gapping at golden boy while we loaded plates with toast and filled our glasses of orange juice. She would still steal glances up at the guy who sat with Edward, but they would be very brief and she would often turn a few shades of red.**

**By the time we finished and left her face was almost a shade of burgundy, I turned to look at the guy with Edward once again before we left out the doors, he too was bright red and he avoided our gazes. **


End file.
